callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropas
|type = Army}} The Tropas are an army featured in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops. They are the soldiers of Cuba, serving under Fidel Castro. Their only appearance in Campaign Mode is in the first mission Operation 40. Tropas appear in multiplayer as a playable faction. Notable members *Fidel Castro *Tropas Officer (K.I.A.) Multiplayer Maps CrisisMap.jpg|Crisis Firing Range Map.jpg|Firing Range HavanaMap.jpg|Havana Hazard.png|Hazard Hotel-loading-screen-2.png|Hotel VillaMap.jpg|Villa Weapons *FN FAL *ASP (Sidearm, also used by Cuban Police) *Skorpion (Main Weapon) *KS-23 *RPK *RPG Vehicles * Gun Truck * BTR-60 * MiG-17 * GAZ-66 * ZPU-4 Quotes Gallery Tropas1.jpg|A Tropas soldier in Create-A-Class 2.0 Death Machine held 3.jpg|A Tropas soldier firing a Death Machine in multiplayer. cuba 2.JPG|Cuban policeman Cuba 3.JPG|A cuban soldier hitting Mason Militia captain.jpg|The Tropas officer from Operation 40 Trivia *The term "Tropas" literally means troops in Spanish and Portuguese. *Although the AK-47 is present on their insignia, the Cuban military never use it in the campaign. *In multiplayer, if the Tropas (or the NVA) are equipped with Flak Jackets, they have the strap on their shoulder with CCCP (which is USSR in English) writing on their shoulder, similar to the one Spetsnaz have with Flak Jackets, because the Tropas equipment was supplied by the Soviet Union. *They are the second faction to be from Latin America, the first being the Brazilian Militia. *The Cuban Police in Operation 40 is the second police force to appear in the Call of Duty series, after Russia's FSB (Modern Warfare 2). *The Scavenger model of the Tropas has exactly the same backpack as that of Op 40, as well as the arctic Black Ops. *Ironically, although they and their home country of Cuba are only featured in one mission in the campaign (Operation 40), its the setting of most of the multiplayer maps. *The Hardline model of the Tropas is seen with gloves in first person view, but in third person/ Create-a-Class he is bare-handed. *The Flak Jacket model of the Tropas is identical to that of the Op 40, except with different colors and patterns. *The MP announcer for the Tropas is the only announcer to call the Rolling Thunder by its killstreak name (other factions call it the B-52 or the Carpet Bomb). However, the Tropas announcer will still sometimes say B-52 or Carpet Bomb. *There is a rare glitch, where the MP announcer does not announce that enemy dogs have been activated. *Most of the Tropas character models look very similar to Op 40's model. *One of their quotes, "Lanzando granada pegada!" actually translates into "Tossing stuck grenade". A more accurate translation would be "Lanzando granada pegajosa!" ("Tossing sticky grenade!") *"Enfermo aqui" actually translates to "sick here", as in illness. Wounded would translate into "Herido" *There is a mistake when the Tropas use the Claymore in-game you can hear "Plantando dinamita", but the word "Dinamita" means TNT as there is no special word in Spanish meaning "Claymore", and the correct way should be "Plantando Claymore". *In the Wii version, the Tropas' spawn theme sounds different than in other versions. Video thumb|300px|left|Tropas' spawn theme thumb|300px|The full Tropas theme Category:Factions Category:Enemies